memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Cheyenne Mountain Complex
The Cheyenne Mountain Complex is a Federation Starfleet base located a fairly short distance outside of Colorado Springs, Colorado, is the home of several branches of the Federation Starfleet. It is located a fairly short distance outside of Colorado Springs, Colorado. History It has long been public knowledge that Cheyenne Mountain is the home of NORAD, a joint American/Canadian organization devoted to maintaining the security of North American airspace. Its historic task was as watchman for the threat of nuclear attack from the Soviet Union. Unbeknownst to the public, however, Cheyenne Mountain has for the past few years also been home to Stargate Command. Cheyenne Mountain contains nearly a skyscraper's worth of floors, but with one significant difference to a skyscraper; instead of going 20 or more floors up, it instead descends an unknown number of levels under the mountain. While the full extent of the facilities available to personnel within Cheyenne Mountain is unknown, it is at least certain that the complex sports several cafeterias and troop's barracks, at least one gym, a fully equiped infirmary, and several multi-purpose observation rooms, which are used for such things as complex surgery, interrogation, imprisonment, and volatile scientific experiments. By 2404, Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira was in command of Stargate Command at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado on Earth. Typhuss's heroism during his long Starfleet career earned him a promotion to the rank of Admiral in 2409. Access to the SGC base Access to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex is restricted. Only authorised personnel are allowed inside the base and the handful of administrative buildings on the surface. The mountain entrance consists of three defence perimeters and checkpoints, each of which requires authorization before personnel may proceed. Starfleet personnel guard the entrance at all times, armed with phaser rifles and authorised to shoot intruders. The area outside the mountain complex is guarded by two long-range photon torpedo launchers. Once access into the tunnel is achieved, the trip down to the primary staging area is one third of a mile, with its own check-point security system. The access tunnel to this facility can be sealed with ray-shields and duranium-enforced blast-doors, securing the base from the outside world. The final security checkpoint requires personnel to submit to a hand-scan before their entry to the base is authorised. The main level covers 4.5 acres of cleared-out stone with ray-shields and duranium-enforced blast-doors to protect the facility from electromagnetic pulse (EMP). Sensors located at both the north and south tunnel entrances detect the presence of torpedo detonation and automatically seal the mountain. Levels Levels 1-4 These levels comprise the bulk of the administration areas for the SGC (Stargate Command) a, including personnel, payroll and accounting. All requisitions and authorisation orders are processed through the administration areas. These levels also contain a waiting room where SGC visitors stay until they receive authorisation to enter the rest of the facility and their escort arrives. The administrations areas include all records and the SGC's secondary computer system, containing date non-critical to the base's operations. In the event of a systems failure, the base can transfer control between the primary and secondary systems to operate the structure's facilities.Level 1 hosts only a small staff presence and access point. It mostly contains the air flow system that pulls air from the surface and shunts it down into the facility through the purification system. Air ducts lead down to Level 11, where a secondary air flow system (based on Level 10) channels air down to the lower levels of the SGC. In the event of a failure, either system can provide limited air flow for the entire facility until repairs can be initiated. Armed guards cover all access points to the elevators or stairwells on Level 1 at all times. Levels 3 and 4 house the SGC's accounting and records departments. Out of date records are transferred to the archives on Level 24. There is also a small mess area. (The main mess hall is located on Level 22.) Levels 5-10 Levels 5, 6 and 7 consist entirely of massive storage areas designed to hold equipment and supplies as required. Level 7 contains a number of specialised and non-perishable foodstuffs for use during base lockdowns. When properly outfitted and rationed, these levels can store enough food supplies to last the entire base complement for a period of three months.These levels can also serve as staging areas for refugees brought by a Federation starship, who will be housed temporarily within the SGC until they can be relocated to another world. Transforming the storage areas into simple group accommodations will enable the base to hold up to one hundred and twenty people on each level. Levels 8 and 9 contain the SGC's internal power generation plant, the distribution grid for the base's entire electrical system. Power is generated through a small internal reactor during an emergency but most of the time power is pulled from the surface and surrounding hydro-electric resources. Even when forced to rely on emergency power, the SGC may operate indefinitely. Until reactor start-up can be initialised, the base is run on emergency battery power, located on Level 23. This power is sufficient to keep the SGC functional for at least six hours or up to twelve when used judiciously. Level 10 consists largely of the base's secondary air processing plant which helps to draw air for the primary plant on Level 1 down into the lower levels of the facility. the remainder of Level 10 holds the upper portion of the water purification and storage tanks. Level 11 The split on Level 11 allows the segmentation of the SGC into two entities, but for all intents and purposes, they are referred to as one. The primary elevator shaft runs from Levels 1 to 11, where base personnel and visitors must switch to an alternate elevator system past a security checkpoint. This provides an additional level of security to block access to the base's most sensitive areas. Level 11 also contains the water purification and storage tanks, which share space on level 10. These units can provide several months' worth of drinking water when needed. A power substation on Level 11 provided services to the upper Levels 1 through 10. Levels 12-14 These levels consist entirely of on-base housing for mission-critical personnel. Most rooms are double occupancy for officers or 4- to 6-man berths for enlisted personnel. (SGC senior staff and SG teams are housed on Level 25) A large cargo elevator runs from Levels 12 through 28, bridging to a cargo elevator found on this level. Level 15 Contains all on-base housing for SGC civilian personnel. There are 2-person dorms with communal restroom and shower facilities. (SGC senior staff and SG teams are housed on Level 25) Level 16 Level 16 includes the secondary command bunker and security station as well as a monitoring station that can keep tabs on the entire facility and operate the SGC in the event of an emergency. Located in the heart of the SGC, the secondary command bunker includes a small control room with video cameras and communications equipment linked to all essential SGC functions. This command bunker can also communicate with the outside world in the event of a major catastrophe blocking standard communication channels. It is used to monitor the covert training exercises the SGC personnel run in conjunction with Starfleet Academy. This robust training program is helping to prepare newly qualified officers and enlisted personnel for membership of SG teams.The SGC's main stockade is also located on Level 16, equipped with a number of small holding cells. These vary from a utilitarian room equipped with a bed, toilet and washing facilities, work station and monitoring camera to isolation cells with no appreciable amenities. Anyone considered a threat to base security is remanded to the stockade until they can be transferred to a more secure location. All security stations are manned by two armed guards twenty-four hours a day. This level also contains a number of small yet functional accommodations and a small mess hall for emergency purposes. Level 17 This level is currently undeveloped, set aside for future use. As necessary, Level 17 may be used as a storage facility, makeshift triage centre or indoor firing range. Level 18 Level 18 holds the majority of the small laboratories and offices used by senior civilian personnel on base. The offices tend to be converted storage areas and workrooms. Each is equipped with a private access code, restricting entry to approved personnel when required. At the request of several civilian personnel stationed here, a small communal work area and lounge were recently added and now host their informal social gatherings. Level 18 is where SG-1's Dr. Daniel Jackson, the SGC's foremost archaeologist, linguist and diplomat, has his laboratory. Level 19 The base scientific laboratories comprise the bulk of this level. Each lab is equipped with a varying set of tools based on the needs and specialities of the assigned personnel. The metallurgical lab contains a number of analysis and dating tools while the experimentation labs include an EM field generator, isolation and observation deck, and an emergency hazmat station. In the event of a radiation or containment leak, Level 19 may quickly be sealed off from the rest of the base. Level 19 also contains a series of observation and quarantine rooms, allowing the interaction and monitoring of items and personnel that may pose a health or security risk to the SGC. The secondary base armoury is located here, under heavy guard at all times. The armoury holds phaser rifles and type 2 phasers for all the base security personnel, enough to outfit a team of up to fifty. A secure sub-armoury contains access to explosives and restricted weapons such as phaser rifles, claymores, and a small selection of captured alien weaponry. All doors on this level are twice the standard thickness and laboratory walls are reinforced with steel plating. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's laboratory is on Level 19. Level 20 The level contains additional laboratories and the base's manufacturing services, which meet the needs of any specialised equipment required to support current study programmes and missions. This includes welding, fabrication and the assembly of custom equipment used on-base and off-world. Level 21 The SGC's Infirmary is located on Level 21, consisting of a medical bay that can accommodate up to eight patients and three operation/observation rooms. These rooms can also double as quarantine and isolation rooms in the event of a viral outbreak on the base. There are private rooms for patients. The Infirmary, ORs and Medical Labs all have state of the art facilities and equipment, including an MRI scanner. There are also gymn and physical therapy/rehabilitation facilities. The base's autopsy room is based on this level. An additional set of multi-functional laboratories are used for medical studies and analysis. The labs are shielded against EM leakage and radiation as on Level 19. The SGC's Chief Medical Officer has her office on Level 21. Dr. Janet Fraiser was the base CMO. Level 22 The bulk of Level 22 consists of the base's mess, which has two main dining areas used during peak times and a smaller, more intimate dining area used for quick bites. In addition, a private mess and meeting area are stationed here for officers. The main kitchen is also located on this level, near the cargo elevator and adjacent to the primary mess. Most food is pulled from the storage foodstuffs on upper levels and occasionally cycled through those on Level 26. Finally, a handful of private isolation quarters exist on Level 22, used as meeting areas or containment facilities for small groups as needed. Each of these accommodations includes folding bunks, a working area and a lounge. Level 23 This level contains the secondary and emergency engineering and power grids for the entire base. This equipment kicks in automatically in the event of a failure of the primary power plant on Levels 8 and 9, pulling power from either outside the base or via the internal reactor. Until the reactor start-up can be initialised, the base is run on emergency battery power, also located on Level 23. This power is sufficient to keep the SGC functional for at least six hours or up to twelve when used judiciously. Level 23's power resources were utilised by aliens to operate their transformation technology during a foothold incursion of the SGC situation. Level 24 This level rarely sees use and is reserved for future expansion. Currently, the sub-level stores the UAV, MALP and FRED drone bays and maintenance garages. These drone units are maintained and upgraded here, and their batteries re-charged between missions. Level 24 also contains the SGC mainframe computer which is self-contained and under constant lockdown. No personnel may enter the computer facility without authorisation from the Base Commander or the Duty Officer. Level 25 Level 25 contains the quarters for all senior SGC staff, SG teams, team commanders and the Base Commander. These quarters are either individual or 2-person accommodations with private lavatories. The base's VIP quarters are also found on this level, each outfitted with a single or double bed, work surface and private lavatory. For security reasons, all VIP quarters may be outfitted with monitoring equipment. SG team locker rooms and staging areas are also located here, where SG teams receive mission assignments. All equipment is provided by support personnel, except weapons which must be checked out from the armoury on Level 28 prior to embarkation. Level 26 This level is split into two levels – additional senior quarters and storage, the latter primarily used to house the base's food supply. All quarters located here are identical to those found on Level 25. Level 27 Level 27 is for the most part an extension of Level 28, with the exception of two key areas. The SGC's main briefing room is located on this level, with a large retractable window overlooking the gate room. Here, SGC personnel meet, frequently with the Base Commander, to discuss mission specifics, take part in mission debriefings, or meet with important delegations.The briefing room contains a large table with seating for up to ten people and an audio/visual unit to display data. A security monitoring system records all events that take place here and a stairwell leads down to the Stargate monitoring room.The Base Commander's office is attached to the briefing room and a transparent window from the Commander's office opens into the briefing room along with a separate entrance from either the briefing room or neighbouring hallway. The Commander's office has access to all key SGC systems, as well as a Desktop monitor to the Federation President. Just outside the Commander's office is the office of his aide and direct elevator access. Stargate Command's vital base self-destruct is also on Sub-Level 27. SGC protocol requires a countdown to be set on the base self-destruct, triggering a blast inside Cheyenne Mountain if breach of the base appears imminent. Ordinarily, the self-destruct is set by via the operations room but in the event of a computer failure or sabotage, the self-destruct can also be triggered manually by two ranking officers by the use of command codes. It requires two ranking officers with the appropriate codes to override the self-destruct. Level 28 The SGC's most important level – and its deepest – holds all key systems responsible for main power. The mssion room, or embarkation room as its sometimes called, is used for waiting SG teams to beam up to a Federation starship for a mission. Access to the embarkation room is controlled by two doors on either side, kept locked and closed at all times. Security personnel guard both entrances, and a security force is on standby twenty-four hours a day to deal with unauthorised activity. The base's primary armoury resides on this level, also manned at all times by security personnel. SG teams requisition all weapons from the armoury prior to mission embarkation and check in their weapons when they return. All unspent ordnance is returned and inventoried at the completion of each mission. The Stargate operations and monitoring room overlooks the gate room and controls all power functions of the base and incoming MALP and other drone telemetry may be monitored. An access door leads to a hallway that connects with the gate room, and a stairwell from within the operations room leads up to Level 27 and the briefing room. A number of multipurpose monitors in the operations rooms provide continuous data as well as a feed from any drones currently deployed. Category:Earth locations Category:Landmarks Category:Federation bases